Thoughts
by Bert
Summary: Sequel To Faces, Prequel to Masks *complete*


Fic: Thoughts (1/1)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Rating: R?  
  
Summary: Sequel to Faces... read it first.  
  
Note: A tad dark.  
  
Â   
  
I was born.  
  
Or rather this body I inhabit was.Â  It's strange really, not knowing who or what you are.Â  Don't get me wrong, I'm me, only I'm not, hmm doesn't make much sense does it?Â  Well it's hard to explain without you being there and if you were there I wouldn't be having this conversation would we?  
  
I guess I should start at the beginning.  
  
I awoke.Â  That's a better way of describing how I came to be.Â  I awoke.Â  I like it, although not in the usual sense when rousing from a deep sleep, more like in a flash of clarity illuminated by a million suns of understanding.Â  A second before I wasn't, a second after I was, a new universe brought into the world.Â  No, I'm not delusional, I'm not the universe but something just as mystical, we both came from nothing and will return to nothing in an instant that cannot be explained.Â  Oh the how's and wherefore's are known, but that special something behind them, can you explain that?Â  No? I thought not.  
  
We are the ultimate parasite.Â  Doesn't sound very pleasant does it?Â  Maybe not but it's accurate only we don't merely inhabit a host, we are the host.Â  Without the host we are nothing, with the host we are complete.Â  We take it all.Â  Thoughts.Â  Memories.Â  Personality.Â  Friends, families, everything that once belonged to you is now mine to do with as I please.Â  Oh, it's not all one sided, I do share a few gifts of my own, like extra strength, speed and immortality.Â  A fare exchange for a sense of self don't you think?Â  Not really?Â  Ah, but what about your new instincts and the hunger I bring?  
  
The hunger.Â  That all consuming hunger that is the bane of our existence.Â  That at this very moment is burning up inside you.Â  You feel it gnawing away at your core, the need to feed.Â  Every herd has its predators, mankind just got a new one.Â  There is nothing as sweet as the blood of the first kill, as you will find out soon enough my new friend.  
  
You look up and see the door slightly open.Â  This is it, the chance we've been waiting for, to escape.Â  You easily snap the bonds tying you down and silently move to the door.Â  Pushing it open slightly you feel your body tense as your peer out into the empty room.Â  Freedom.Â  Quickly dashing out into the night you gain your first taste of what it means to be free.Â  See how easy that was?Â  I am in control here, you are nothing more than baggage along for the ride.Â  Actually, since I'm you so maybe I should stop referring to me in the second person.  
  
Walking the darkened streets alone I feel the night embracing me with its comforting folds, welcoming us into it's midst.Â  The other denizens recognise me for what I am and give us a wide berth.Â  This is what it means to be a power.Â  I'm almost disappointed really.  
  
Sounds of a nearby struggle catch my attention.Â  Easily tracking the scents and sounds I come across the battle.Â  Staying in the shadows I watch as the slayer fights a couple of my brethren.Â  I feel your longing for her.Â  What's that?Â  Why should I go nearer when I can watch quite easily from here.Â  Ah, very funny.Â  Let's just say I'm not ready to end our existence just yet.  
  
I watch as she kill's one and turns on the other.Â  We're more alike, the slayer and I than they'd ever admit.Â  We both hunt in the night, neither giving nor expecting any quarter.Â  I guess that's why they hate us so much, we expose their true faces.Â  Civilisation is nothing more than a sham for them to hide behind, why have a law forbidding murder and violence against your fellow man unless everyone wanted to do it.Â  Enough, I have more pressing needs.Â  Turning my back on the conflict I head off once again into town and my prey.  
  
I spot a good-looking blonde hanging around outside the nightclub with a few of her friends.Â  I give her a coy smile and watch for the response, even if she rejects I can always follow until she's alone.Â  Unfortunately I won't need to though, she looks you over briefly before smiling back.Â  Seems she likes what she saw.Â  Saying goodbye to her friends she hurries over towards me.Â  Another need stirs below as she approaches, her tight fitting clothes catching at just all the right parts.Â  I smile further, maybe I can have both my cake and eat it.  
  
We followed all the modern mating rituals.Â  A bit of dancing, a bit of drinking, some idle chit-chat with laughter in right places and now its back to her place for a quick shag.Â  Who says romance is dead?Â  I wait outside her flat for her to invite me in, instead she merely pulls me inside and closes the door.Â  So, the invite doesn't have to only be verbal.Â  She's upon me before I can say anything, kissing, trying to divulge me of my clothing as quickly as possible.Â  I smile as I return her attention, we both want and will get something tonight but I know it won't be exactly the same thing.  
  
She screams out at the climax of our passion, wildly clutching at me.Â  I kiss her softly before burying my fangs into her neck, tasting rich thick fresh blood for the first time.Â  Underneath me she moans in response, not in pain you understand but in pleasure.Â  Yes pleasure, something I've missed when being created.Â  Feeding off your lover, just how much more intimate do you want it.Â  She gives willingly enjoying the new sensations and I just take, it's almost erotic in its nature.Â   
  
Too soon the flow slows down to a mere trickle, the hunger sated for now but will soon demand more.Â  Her bright eyes look up questioning at me as I pull away.Â  All I see is her want for me.Â  I contemplate turning her, bring another vampire into this world.Â  I stroke a hand down her chest over the smooth skin, after all she does have a nice body.Â  I look back up and stop when I see that during my deliberations the decision had been taken away from me.Â  Oh well, I shrug as I stand up, she wasn't that good a lay.Â  Heading to the kitchen I quickly return with what I need.Â  I plunge the carving knife deep into her body, it's time to see just what she was made of.Â  Well a guy needs hobby while he waits for the sun to go down.  
  
  
  
The sun is finally down.Â  Not that I saw it set, I just know.Â  It's one of the few abilities that is actually mine and not borrowed.Â  I take a last look at the carnage in the room and smile as I dress.Â  Chunks of human flesh cover the bed and surrounding floor, she doesn't look so pretty now eh?Â  A twinge of guilt hits me, guilt?Â  Where the hell did that come from?Â  Ah ha, the previous occupant of this body is trying to worm his way back in is he?Â  Well I'll give him something to feel properly guilty about.Â  Returning to the living room I set fire to the curtains, once I'm satisfied that the flames have taken, I leave.Â  It wouldn't do for the slayer to discover what I have done, not yet anyway.Â  She's vulnerable as long as she believes I'm an innocent.  
  
I spot my next victims as they leave the club laughing, some college guy with his arms wrapped around two girls.Â  Only he wasn't all he appeared to be.Â  Before he's even aware of me I rush ripped open his throat. The two girls stand there terrified as they watch me feed, unable to move as I look up at them through golden eyes.Â  I dropped the body and felt it explode into dust.Â  I stood there, my chest rising and falling as I breathe heavily.Â  Not that I need to of course, but it'll distract them.Â  I slip back into my human mask and look innocently at them, a lopsided grin on my face.Â   
  
The girls share a look, obviously not as scared as I first thought.Â  As one they approach and wrap an arm under my coat.Â  "My hero" they purred pressing close to me.Â  Damn, this smile I've inherited is a killer.Â  Grinning at both of them I let them lead me home, sometimes this is too easy.  
  
I pause at the entrance to the room.Â  On the bed the two girls are already naked and involved with each other.Â  That reminds me, I must kill Willow.Â  They part when they see me and beckon me to the space between them, sometimes it's a hard life being a demon.  
  
On either side the girls lay there against me breathing heavily.Â  Each sporting a similar bite mark on their neck, each starting to feel the effects of severe blood loss.Â  With each thumb I cut deep into both sides of my chest, they look confused for a moment before getting the idea.Â  First one then the other places her lips to the wound and drinks deeply of my blood.Â  Docile and sleepy they curled up around me as they die, sharing the last of their heat with me.  
  
Getting up I headed to the bathroom to clean up.Â  Standing in the shower I watched as the water turned red as it washed the blood off my body, as it pooled around my feet the enormity of what has just occurred hits.  
  
Standing over my two childer as they rested I raised the makeshift stakes over their bodies before plunging downwards.Â  Their eyes flicked open and they bucked up in pain, their mouths open in a silent scream.Â  Finally but not soon enough they disintegrated into dust.  
  
The task here done I leave.Â  I have a promise to keep.  
  
My name? Well he didn't have a name, but mine is Xander. 


End file.
